


Elegantly Bound

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Non Consensual, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie still gets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegantly Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May 11, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 131. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 11. 
> 
> Written for [](http://rose-cat.livejournal.com/profile)[**rose_cat**](http://rose-cat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://rustydog.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rustydog.livejournal.com/)**rustydog** , who wanted some "real" Suzie/Gwen. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Suzie never really left her.

She was there when Gwen made love with Rhys and when she fucked Owen; telling Gwen that only Suzie could give her what she really needed and how to find it.

Ianto sullenly refused to give her the access code, but Jack was more obliging.

He’d be watching, she figured, as she found the artefact in the “special collection.”

_Take it! Deep in your cunt, you little bitch._

She knelt over the object, feeling it stretch her, humping furiously until she wept with combined pain and release. Then it was done.

Suzie owned her completely.


End file.
